Songs have Stories
by ShortMcCake
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots I think of while listening to songs. Bumbleby/Bumblebee Fluff and angst and drama and romance and anything else you can think of.


_Author's note: -clears throat- I may or may not have been wanting to post this for awhile now. It's my own collection of one-shots based off of songs that I ave been listening to. I do get a bit weary of writing my actual stories so this stuff does happen to be._

* * *

 **7 years by Lukas Graham**

 _ **Once I was 7 years old, My mama told me**_

 _ **go make yourself some friends**_

 _ **or you'll be lonely**_

 _ **Once I was 7 years old...**_

"Yang!" An older woman calls out from downstairs.

A small bundle of yellow dashes down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her lilac eyes gleaming up at the older woman with a huge smile on her face. "Yes, mama?"

The woman smiles gently at the child, "Yang, why don't you go outside to the park today? Go and make some friends. You can't always be upstairs doting on your baby sister."

The child frowns for a few moments before an even huger smile appears. "Okay Mama! Can I bring Ruby with me as well though? I know that she'll want to go outside. And it'll help her get over her shyness."

The woman chuckles and pats Yang on her head, "Well... I suppose, but you'll have to watch over her. Have your father take the both of you. I have to get dinner ready."

The blonde nods enthusiastically before taking off through the house to her father's office. She pauses just outside the door and pounds her fist into it. She was never one to be quiet about her presence. After a few seconds an older male opens the door with a smile and snatches Yang off her feet, causing the child to laugh and giggle and he throws her over his shoulder and spins around a few times.

"What is it kiddo?" He says, not letting his kid down as he makes his way back towards the kitchen where he know his wife will be. He greats her with a quick kiss before setting Yang down on the counter.

"Daddy! Let's go to the park! You, me and Rubes!" Yang squeals excited, bouncing up and down where she sits on top of the counter.

The man quirks an eyebrow and looks over at his wife who just smiles and nods her head. He smiles back at Yang and ruffles her hair, causing her to growl a little at him. She absolutely hated it when he would mess up her mane. "Of course kiddo! Let's go get Ruby ready and we can all head out to the park." He lifts her off the counter and places her on the ground. He then grins down at her, "First one to the room gets to dive the car."

"Tai!" The woman yells, but it was already too late, Yang had taken off towards the bedroom, determined to be able to drive the car. Even if she had to sit in her father's lap.

After a good ten minutes of getting ready and then another ten minutes of driving, the three found themselves at the park. Yang holding onto the hand of a younger child, whose hair is red and eyes are silver.

 _ **It was a big big world,**_

 _ **But we thought we were bigger.**_

 _ **Pushing each other to the limits,**_

 _ **We were learning quicker.**_

"Hey!" Yang yells out. They had only been at the park for a good thirty minutes before Ruby noticed something strange by the slide. A bunch of boys were ganging up on this one girl. So, Yang made it her mission to intervene and be the hero. If only to show Ruby that heroes do exist. "Leave her alone!"

"Huh?" The boy who looks like he is the ring leader takes a few steps towards Yang, trying to be intimidating but failing miserably. "Who do you think you are?"

Yang huffs, not afraid of any of the other boys, "I'm your worst nightmare. Now back away from her."

"Cardin, let's just go." One of the boys said behind him. Clearly not wanting to cause too much of a scene causing the parents to stop conversing between each other and actually pay attention.

The ring leader – Cardin was it? - grunts, "You're right Sky, We'll get other chances to teach that animal manners." And the four boys walk away, clearly on a mission to find someone else to pick on.

 _Animal?_ Yang thinks to herself as she walks towards the girl who was still in feeble position. As Yang got closer she could hear the tiny whimpers coming from the girl. Her jet-black hair matted from where they were pulling on it. It was then that Yang notices something twitching on top of the other kids head. Ears. She has cat ears. A little bloody from the arrogant brats, but still in tact. Yang fills anger rise up from her. She should have beaten those boys up. Showed them who was the true boss around here and teach them to never mess with this girl every again. Just because she was different. Just because she was a Faunas.

"Hey." Yang says softly, reaching a hand out to touch the girls shoulder. The flinched a little before rising her head to get a better look at who was there this time. Scared Amber eyes stare into kind Lilac ones. "It's okay, I scared them off." Yang looks around at the adults, "Where are your parents?"

"Home." The girl whispers. She scoots far enough from Yang's touch, then she sits up. Flinching at the pain of her eyes flickering. They mold back down against her head which caused another pained sound to escape from her throat.

Yang's frown deepens. Those boys are gonna be in for it if she sees them around here anymore. Then she smiles and stands up, reaching a hand down at her new 'friend', "My name is Yang."

The girl stares at the hand for a few moments before hesitantly gripping onto it, allowing the Blonde child to haul her to her feet. "Blake."

Yang grins widely, "Nice to meet you Blake! Come on. Let's get you all washed up and patched up." She starts to drag the other girl towards her father and Ruby, knowing her Dad would have no problem helping a Faunas child, "We are going to be the best of friends!"

The girl raises an eyebrow, "Friends?"

* * *

"Yang. I don't think this is a good idea." An eleven year old Blake says, staring up at a tree. Her best friend had just suggested that they climb to the top, but her mind was telling her that this is a horrible idea. Absolutely, positively horrible idea. But here she was, staring up the tree at her friend who had begun climbing a few moments ago. She was going to do this wasn't she? Blake lets out a sigh and looks down in defeat. Yeah, she was going to do this?

"Come on, Blake. Whats the worst that could happen?" Yang grins back down at her friend. Blake had just started to climb and got about four branches up before she froze. Yang looks at her with confusion. "Um, Blake? Are you okay?"

Blake just stood there frozen. And after what felt like an eternity to Yang – but was probably only a few minutes – Blake finally answers, "I'm stuck."

"You're what?"

"I'm stuck."

"Blake, you only got four branches up. There is no way you are stuck."

"I can't move."

"See, isn't that the same as being stuck?"

"Then I'm stuck."

Yang sighs. This conversation wasn't going anywhere. "Blake, how are you stuck? There are branches everywhere for you to climb on. If you want to get back down, just go the same way you used when you got up there."

"..." Blake looks down and her ears flatten against her head, "I can't."

"..." A sigh, "Blake?"

"Yes?"

"Is it possible you get stuck in trees like a real cat?"

"..." A nodded head.

Yang let's out a heavy sigh before making her way back to the side of her friend. As she gets there she gives her a huge smirk with a playful twinkle in her eyes, causing the cat-faunas to glare at her. "I'm so telling Ruby this."

"No you are not. This stays between us."

"But Blake, this is just priceless."

"Yang," She says in a dead-panned voice, "Just get me down." Yeah, she should have just continued reading her book instead of letting this crazy Blonde pull her into one of her adventures again.

The child laughs and grabs hold of her hand. "Don't worry, Blakey! I got you."

 _ **By Eleven smoking herb**_

 _ **and drinking burning liquor.**_

 _ **Never rich so we were out**_

 _ **to make that steady figure.**_

Yeah, she knew that she shouldn't have dragged Blake with her to this place. They were, after all, still a bit young for these teenagers, but Yang had gotten them in because of the fact that she is very sociable and actually well known. She had her ways.

Blake on the other hand...

Yang casts a look over at her friend who has a small cup of beer in her hand, her face crinkling up in distaste of just the smell. The bow on her head twitching like crazy over it. Deciding to save her friend she quickly took the cup from her and gulped it in one go. Her eyes went wide and they started to water. Dear god! That was not beer! That was something much stronger and it is burning her throat. She wasn't prepared for this.

Luckily Blake saw her look and started to slam the palm of her hand into Yang's back, "Breath Yang!" She whispered urgently, obviously trying to save the Blonde girl from embarrassment.

Finally remembering how to breath, Yang takes in a deep breath of air and plasters a grin on her face, trying to hide the fact that she was just bested by some very strong alcohol. Thank god Blake said yes to coming with her. She might have died if it wasn't for her. Of course that didn't stop the spinney feeling she was feeling now that it was settling in her system.

"Alright, Firecracker!" A slightly older male said, raising a cup towards her, "Taking the Vodka as if it was soda! Respect!"

"Yang, are you okay?" Blake whispers into her ear.

She shakes her head, no point in trying to hide it from Blake. She would see right through her anyways.

"We should get you back before you do something to make your parents really find out what we are doing today when we said we were heading to my house." Blake narrows her eyes at Yang. Telling her she didn't have a choice.

Nodding her head, they both manage to sneak away and start heading back to Blake's place, although, Yang is having a hard time walking straight. "Blakey."

"Yeah?"

"Never again." Yang groans and her head falls forward, looking straight at the ground, "I don't feel so good."

"If you barf on me I swear to god I will leave you right here."

Not even a minute later and Yang's dinner came up.

 _ **Once I was eleven years old**_

 _ **My Daddy told me**_

 _ **go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely**_

 _ **Once I was eleven years old**_

It has only been a few weeks since the passing of her mother, Summer. Yang's Dad hasn't really left the kitchen table, always in there talking to himself; as if Summer can hear him and is talking back. Her Dad took up drinking again. Much to Yang's disappointment. The blonde child took up watching after Ruby, taking care of her like she was her own mother, but still able to be the older sister the small child needed as well. Ruby didn't really understand what was going on, but Yang would never let her get near the kitchen if their father was in there.

Blake hasn't come over since the funeral, Yang too embarrassed and really just not wanting anyone to see what was going on in their house hold. Their small family now broken and completely dysfunctional.

Today, however, Yang had enough of their Father's bullshit. She marched right up to the older man and slammed her fist on the table, getting his attention – if only slowly. His glazed over eyes stared back into Yang's fierce gaze. "Yang?" He asks. His voice soft and unbelievably broken. So much pain in one word had Yang wanting to turn back out the room and not listening to the man at all. It was almost too much for her to bare.

"You can't keep staying in here and drinking!" Yang yells. She is fourteen now. So standing up to her father isn't such a big deal, right?

He let's his gaze fall back to the table, "Please, go to your room. Your mother and I are having a conversation."

Yang lets a growl escape from her mouth. The man was completely insane now. "Mom-!" Her voice cracks. Damn! If only she could be strong for her father and her sister. "Mom, isn't here Dad." She manages to say softly after getting her voice under control again. "She isn't coming back."

Her Father chuckles and ruffles her hair, "Kiddo, your mother is right here. Stop talking crazy. Now go look after Ruby."

She just stands there, starring at her Dad in disbelief. This wasn't their Father. The man who could never be so broken. He was always there to lift the spirits of his kids, to make sure there was always smiles on everyone's faces. Right now, this was just a shell of that man. Same face, hair, eyes, voice, but not the same man. Just a broken and empty shell. Shaking her head, she turns and leaves the room.

"Oh, Yang."

The girl in question turns back towards the man, her eyes glazed over with nothing but completely disappointment in the drunk. "Make sure, when you get older, you find yourself someone that will always love you. No matter what. I don't want to see my girls lonely." And with that tears start to stream down his face.

All she could do was stand there as she watched the Father she once knew, completely break in front of her.

 _ **I always had bad dream**_

 _ **Like my daddy before me**_

 _ **So I started writing songs,**_

 _ **I started writing stories**_

 _ **Something about the glory**_

 _ **Always seemed to bore me**_

 _ **Cause only those I really love well**_

 _ **ever really know me.**_

 _ **Once I was twenty years old**_

 _ **My story got told**_

 _ **Before the morning sun**_

 _ **When my life was lonely**_

 _ **Once I was twenty years old.**_

Once again, Yang was awoken by screaming and glass shattering. She jolts straight up in bed, looking around her room to see Ruby cowering in the corner of her bed with her hands on her ears, rocking back and forth. She glances at the alarm clock on the side table between both their beds and narrows her eyes. It was too late to be dealing with this.

"Ruby." She says, waving at her sister to come over to her. The red head quickly darted across the room and onto Yang's bed.

"Yang." she says her sisters name shakily.

"Shh." She pats the younger girl on her head and holds her close. She knew that she had to get up, go downstairs and deal with _him._ Like she always did on this day at exactly this time. Sighing she left Ruby on her bed and headed towards the bedroom door.

"Yang." The blonde turns back towards her sister, "Be careful."

Yang nods and leaves the room. She has her phone in her hand and is already dialing the phone number she knows by heart.

" _Hello?"_ A sleepy voice answers.

"Hey, Blake." Yang says just as another glass crashes and shatters everywhere. She couldn't see it but she knew that if she walked into the kitchen, it would be hell.

" _Yang? Are you alright?"_ She can hear shuffling and then she heard scrambling, _"I'll be right there."_ Yang couldn't help but chuckle a little. One look at the clock and Blake already knew what exactly was going on. How many times have they gone through this?

"You would think that I am older now I wouldn't be so scared to take on the old man." She can feel tears leak from her eyes as another yell from the man inside the kitchen was easily heard.

" _five minutes. I'll be there in five minutes."_

"Okay." She whispers, still holding onto the phone. Blake never dared to hang up and Yang never moved to hang up either. It was just easier on the Blonde to have someone she absolutely trusted to be on the phone with her.

Five minutes later, Blake was here but so was some officers. Blake was on the phone the entire time with her, so she knew it wasn't her. That was when she saw some of her neighbors huddled outside on their porches, looking over at her house. He was so loud to wake up the neighbors and have them call the police. Blake just nodded at her and she jested to the kitchen. Yang wasn't about to save her father. Not after everything he has done to them over the years.

She is in college now, old enough to watch Ruby and take care of her on her own. The old man would probably just spend the night in jail if anything, just till he was sober at least.

After all that was over, Yang sits at the kitchen table while Blake just looked around the place. It is worse than any of the other times. Letting out a sigh, Yang reaches for the bottle of vodka left on the table. Blake quickly intercepts and takes the drink from her.

"You promised." Blake says.

Yang lowers her head, "I can understand the appeal of the bottle when you really don't want to accept real life."

"You aren't like your Dad, Yang. You're stronger. You have to be."

"Well maybe I don't want to be!" Yang yells, Standing up quickly and wincing at the pain of stepping on glass, but she ignores it for the time being. "When do I get the chance to just be a normal person!? Why can't I break down and not have to worry about being there for someone else!?" She slams her hand on the table, letting the anger flow through her. Only it wasn't just anger, all the sadness she had to keep in when Summer passed away, all the emotions she had to bury deep within her so she could be strong for Ruby, just suddenly releasing. When was the last time she actually cried in front of anyone? "I've seen the way Ruby looks at me with concern when I accidentally let slip my true feelings. All of our friends, watch me with pity and sympathy that it's hard to just keep smiling and act like everything is okay!" She stares right at Blake, "Well, guess what? It's not!"

Blake just stands there, quietly studying her friend in front of her, "I know."

"What?" Yang seethes.

"I know." She says again, only louder. "You have the right to be sad Yang. You have the right to break down, to cry, to tell us you aren't alright. We've been waiting for it. Hell, I've been waiting for it for years." She gestures around them, "Every year that this happened, every time, you would just smile at me, rub the back of your head sheepishly and tell me that your sorry for waking me up and asking for my help to clean." Blake shakes her head, setting the bottle of vodka on the counter and making her way over to her friend, placing her hand on her cheeks, making Yang stare into those piercing golden eyes, "I've waited, for so many years, just for you to tell me that you aren't alright. You don't have to pretend nothing is bothering you. For crying out loud, Yang, you attend a college where you major in music and the music you write are so sad and depressing, but so very good. I was just waiting for you to tell me, to tell your sister, to tell any of our friends that you weren't alright."

Blake pulls her closest friend into a hug and that was it. She broke. She just let everything flow out of her as she clung desperately to her friend. Yang whaled and cried and just kept gripping Blake tighter and tighter to her.

Then a second pair of arms encircled around her waist. Ruby. Her sister is even there for her and it only made her cry even harder.

They knew. Both of them knew. The only two that could really see past those fake smiles and stupid jokes to see the real her. To see how much she has been hurting all these years.

 _ **I only see my goals,**_

 _ **I don't believe in failure,**_

 _ **Cause I know the smallest voices,**_

 _ **They can make it major**_

 _ **I got my boys with me**_

 _ **At least those in favor,**_

 _ **And if we don't meet before I leave,**_

 _ **I hope I'll see you later.**_

 _ **Once I was twenty years old,**_

 _ **My story got told**_

 _ **I was writing about everything**_

 _ **I saw before me**_

 _ **Once I was twenty years old**_

"You'll wait for me right?"

" _Of course."_

"I will see you again, right?"

" _Yes, Yang. I'm not going anywhere."_

"You're sure?"

" _Yang."_

"Yes?"

" _I'll be here. Where we met the first time. At the park. When you get back. I'll be right there, by the damn sled, where Cardin and them bullied me and a amazonian blonde child came to save the day."_

Yang chuckled and gripped the phone tighter. She is standing at the airport getting ready to leave on the very first big your her and her band had. They had become increasingly popular in town that an agent from a music agency got a hold of her and asked to make a contract with her and her band. Of course they had said yes. And it was around that time that Blake and her had started to date. Both of them realizing that the feelings they had for each other were much more than just friendship.

"I'll be back, I swear."

" _I know you will."_

"Blake?"

" _Hmm?"_

"I love you."

" _... I love you too, Yang. I love you a lot."_

The Blonde smiles and then hangs up her call, just as Sun, their drummer, walks up to her a claps his hand on her back, "You ready?" He asks her excitedly.

She beams back at him, "Hell yeah!"

"Hey!" Neptune, their guitarist, calls over to them, "Where's Blake? Could she not make it?"

Yang shakes her head and gives them a grin, trying to hide the sadness, "No, her work calls for her to stay in town. She couldn't get any time off to be able to join us."

"Damn. I know she works as a secretary for the White Fang company, but you would think they would be lenient on her." He replies.

They all board the plane, "Yeah, but her boss, Adam, didn't want her to go. He never really gave a good enough reason, but apparently it was good enough for the board or something like that." Yang shrugs. She didn't like Adam. Having only met him once when Blake took her to a company ball. Apparently balls were mandatory attendance. He had tried to get Blake to go as his date, but Blake turned him down and invited Yang to go with her.

Once they were situated in their seats, Yang immediately pulled out a notebook and a pen. Already thinking of and writing new songs. It was going to be a long trip but she couldn't wait to talk to Blake again. Scratch that, she couldn't wait to see Blake again.

"Already making new music? We haven't even completely the tour for our first album." Sun says, grinning like an idiot.

Yang grins back, "I'm just writing down ideas that come to my head. Can't miss a single one. Never know which one will be good and which one will be bad."

"Spoken like a true musician." Scarlet, their bassist, says.

"I like that idea. Maybe I should right down my ideas." Neptune says off handedly.

Sun scoffs, "As long as it doesn't have anything to do with how cool you think you are and how much ladies 'love' you." Sun says love while making quotation marks in the air.

Neptune glares at him, "I don't always think like that!"

Even Yang couldn't stop herself from laughing, "Nep, you always think like that."

" _ **Soon we'll be thirty years old**_

 _ **Our songs have been sold**_

 _ **We've traveled around the world**_

 _ **And we're still roaming**_

 _ **Soon we'll be thirty years old**_

 _ **I'm still learning about life,**_

 _ **My woman brought child for me**_

 _ **So I can sing them all my songs**_

 _ **And I can tell them stories.**_

 _ **Most of my boys are with me**_

 _ **Some are still out seeking glory**_

 _ **And some I had to leave behind**_

 _ **My brother, I'm still sorry."**_

A woman comes up behind the Blonde, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and snuggling into the crook of her neck as she listens to her sing. Yang smiles as she continues to play the piano as the words, that aren't even on the paper, just make their way out of her throat. Like it was a story she has been wanting to sing for years, just didn't know it yet.

" _ **Soon I'll be sixty years old,**_

 _ **My Daddy got sixty-one.**_

 _ **Remember life And then**_

 _ **Your life becomes a better one.**_

 _ **I made a man so happy**_

 _ **When I wrote a letter once.**_

 _ **I hope my children come a visit**_

 _ **once or twice a month."**_

A kid with Blonde hair and amber eyes bound up to them and sit down on the seat next to Yang. She smiles down at her child and pats his head affectionately before returning back to her song.

" _ **Soon I'll be sixty years old**_

 _ **Will I think the world is cold**_

 _ **Or will I have a lot of children**_

 _ **who can mourn me**_

 _ **Soon I'll be sixty years old!**_

 _ **Soon I'll be sixty years old**_

 _ **Will I think the world is cold**_

 _ **Or will have a lot of children**_

 _ **Who can mourn me**_

 _ **Soon I'll be sixty years old!"**_

Blake places a kiss on Yang's cheek and she can't stop the huge grin from forming on her face. Yeah, everything has turned out okay. She couldn't ask for a better life.

" _ **Once I was seven years old,**_

 _ **My mama told me**_

 _ **Go make yourself some friends**_

 _ **Or you'll be lonely**_

 _ **Once I was seven years old.**_

 _ **Once I was seven years old..."**_

* * *

 _Author's note: …. So... This was a thing. Here is one out of many I plan on writing. They are only one shots that I think of while listening to music. So here is my disclaimer._

 _I don't own the song or RWBY. They belong to their respective owners._

 _I haven't done a disclaimer in like, a very long time. I figured I might as well do one for this since I used an actual song in this short story. I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm working on the last few chapters of Brawler's Den. Look out for a new poll soon. I plan on having a new poll up in a few days. Please leave a review. I love you guys!_


End file.
